A Disturbed Mother's Day
by ciganinha
Summary: a look at the Naraku's household on Mother's day.


A Disturbed Mother's Day

It was a normal day at the Naraku's Household. The birds weren't chirping, the trees were lifeless, the air was unbreatheable (remember, this is Naraku's househould). All was well!

Naraku would have had a very pleasent sleep if it wasn't for a few noises of broken plates...

"Kanna!! Don't break that!!" a voice that could be recognized as Kagura said.

"Gee... sorry....if I hadn't moved it would have hit my presciouse mirror!" said the monotoned speaking girl.

"Well I would have throwed it at you if you weren't beening annoying!"

"You were the one who came up with this plan! You are the one that get's easily irritated!"

"You were criticizing me!" Kagura hissed a bit hushed.

"Well!! YOU CAME UP WITH THIS PLAN!!! SO IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!!" Kanna screamed (OOC right?....yeah...)

"Shut up, he'll hear you!"

"Really Kagura, what possessed you to do this?"

"Truthfully? I have no idea..but since I started...I'll finish it." 

Now we are able to have a good look at the kitchen. It is a mess...for short words....but in other words it could also be decribed like so: There were broken dishes on the, a piece of meat, and flour all over the couter, floor, and windows, eggs were everywhere, some were still intac but others....well....messy and sticky, milk was spilt, and the sugar pot was open (cracked open) somewhere on the floor. 

Kagura was mixing the eggs, milk, flour, and some other stuff (or whatever was left from the kitchen massacre). Kanna was sitting on the floor with a can of condensed milk (let say that they have an inter-time-and-space-thingy-maggigy where they get all the modern stuff from.) eating it with her finger.

"Tell me...what are you doing?" Kanna asked.

"I'm going bake a very good food."

"Why do you cook if you could very well pick some poison ivy and give it to him...the side effect will be the same."

"Don't criticize me!" Kagura yelled and threw a china vase just over Kanna's head.

Kanna looked at the broken vase and said still in a monotoned voice, "That was his china vase."

After for about an hour Kagura was exausted, sitting by Kanna, who was still with the condensed milk, fanning herself. "I'm so tired....he better appreciate it..."

"Appreciate what? You messing the entire kitchen, breaking all of his dishes, and trying to kill him with you poinson? You're better off being sting by one of his poisones insects..."

"Oh shut up..."

Naraku was still in his bed...with a pillow over the head trying to block all noises coming from the kitchen....

"It's Sunday, it's my day off, it's the day for me to wake up late, and nothing is going to stop me from doing so..." he mumbled.

Later we see the diabolical duel (a.k.a. Kanna and Kagura) outside the house by a barrel full of water. Kagura was with her sleeves up and washing something.

"And you are doing that because...?" Kanna asked.

"I want it to be perfect! He'll have to adore me! And then he will give my heart back and I can travel around the world without worring that someone might squash my heart thinking it was a big giant bug." Kagura explained.

"And washing his pelt will do that?"

"He will like it!"

"Riiiiiiight"

"What are you going give him?"

"Why should I give him something?"

"because it is his day!"

Kanna just looked at her weirdly. "Ok...you better finish that quickly, it's almost noon."

"AHHHHH" kagura screamed, "My food! I have to finish this quickly and then get my food out of the oven!" Kagura started to rub quickier and heavier. Kanna just turned around and began walking away.

"Just don't rub to hard you might...."

"Ahhhh!!!" Kanna turned to see Kagura on the verge of tears holding a baboon pelt with a whole in the middle of the back.

Naraku finnaly was able to get some sleep after the girls stop breaking stuff in the kitchen, but he just woke up, again, from the scream Kagura yelled. "I better get up and see what they are up to..." Naraku beggan getting up put was stopped when something jumping on him, fording him back to bed, Kagura was over him smiling innocently (RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!)

"You should stay in bed!" she blurted out quickly.

"Why?" he asked uneasingly (um...I don't think that that is a word....oh well..it is now...)

"Because....um....you don't look so well.... right Kanna?" she looked towards the door were Kanna stood with her mirror.

"Don't drag me into this!"

"I feel fine! Now get off! I want to eat my breakfast!"

Naraku screamed trying to get Kagura off of him.

"Breakfast?" Kagura's smile fade.

"yeah! It's when you eat something light in the morning so you can get through the rest of the day..." Kanna 'explained' (more like mocked).

"Oh cr**!" with that, Kagura run out of the room in a flash back to the kitchen.

"I better get up and make sure that she's not going to make poison for breakfast." Naraku said, while getting up.

"You better go back to sleep....stay in the room...besides, you should have done that earlier..." Kanna walked away shutting the door behind her.

"Yes maybe she's right...I'l just go back to sleep." He slowly sat down and layed again to try and go to sleep, just when he heard something break.

Kagura was back at the messy kitchen, searching for eggs that wasn't broken across the room. She found two eggs and then cracked them so she could fry it. 

Right then Kanna had just entered the kitchen. "What in the name of nothingness are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing breakfast." Kagura explained simply.

"Don't you think it is enough torture to feed him your lunch?"

"Don't be mean...beside....he'll just have to love me for sure!"

Kanna just shook her head in pity. 

After half an hour later, Naraku was still in bed trying to sleep, but just couldn't stop thinking of his two 'daughters' and the safeness of the house. 

A little bit later Kanna entered his room. "it is safe for you too stay in here and don't came out for about a thousend years...by then I think that everything that was broken would be decomposed by then...." be fore she could continue Kagura entered the room with a big smile on her face.

Naraku looked at her suspiciously, "What did you do, and to whom?"

"...it's what she's going to do..." Kana said bearly abouve the hearing rage.

"I have a surprise for you!" Kagura said. Naraku just raised an eyebrow. "Come! Now!", Kagura pulled Naraku to his feet and took him to the 'living room' (a squared room with a fire place in the middle).

As naraku entered the room he saw a banner hanging from the ceeling saying ' Hapy Mofer's Dai' written in a childs letter and a few gramatical erros like: one 'p' in happy, using f, instead of 'th' and writing 'day' with an 'i' not 'y'.

Kagura quickly vanished into the kitchen while Kanna stayed with Naraku, tapping his back and waving her hand in front of his face, he was paralized.

"Happy mother's day" Kanna said in a voice that could only be described as monotoned.

Naraku was paralized, he couldn't move. Kanna gave up trying to wake him up, when she was about to go to a corner of the room, Naraku came to life like Pinocchio, and hugged Kanna as strong as he could.

"This is the happiest day of my life! Thank you very much!" Naraku cried on her shoulder. Kanna was stunned. He liked being called 'mother'? Oh well...she just pat his back.

Kagura then returned with a tray that had a plate with two not-too-fried-eggs a glass of what looked like to be an orange juice, and burnt bacon. "Here's your breakfast!"

Naraku looked at the tray stunned, "Ummm...thanks...I guess..." Naraku took the tray with one hand and with the other he took the fork and started poking the close-to-raw egg. "Are you sure that this is edible?"

"Of coarse! I was the one who made it!" Kagura replied, still smiling.

"That is just another reason why you should put that tray away and wait for it to decompose..." Kanna told Naraku.

"No...that would be torture to the poor bacterias...I'm not that evil."

"Don't poke it too hard it might get angry."

"Humm...you're right." He placed the tray on the floor and declared, "I think I'll just go directly to lunch...so, what's for lunch?"

"Kagura cooked it." Kanna said.

"Ohhh!! You'll love it!" Kagura had stars in her eyes and quickly vanished into the kitchen.

"Be scared, be very scared." Kanna warned, "she did meat loaf." Naraku just groaned.

"I don't think I'll live to see day-light of tomorrow." Naruka mumbled.

"You won't if you eat her food."

Minutes latter, Kagura came back with plates and handed one for each, then she brought the meat loaf......or what was suppose to be the meat loaf.

"Kagura, what is that glob on the plate?" Kanna asked with a small hint of fear.

"Oh silly, that is the meat loaf!" Kagura answered.

Kagura went back into the kitchen to get a baked bread she did. Naraku started and the glob in front of him and Kanna, and poked it with chopsticks.

"Um...Kanna? The glob just ate my chopsticks." Naraku said while watching his chopstick sink further and further into the glob.

"Then get you chopsticks back."

"Right." Naraku grabbed the small piece that was sticking out of the meatloaf and tryed to pull it out of it. "Kanna!" he half yelled half said in fear. "Oi! Kanna! IT'S EATING MY HAND!!! AHHHHHH!!!! GET IT OFF OF ME!!!"

Kanna silently smiled, enjoing the scene that was played in front of her, I mean it's not always that you see the great Naraku running around with a glob stuck to his arm, that your younger sister baked. After a while it was getting boring.

Naraku was trying to push it out of his arm with his other hand, but the golb ,just ate his other hand too. Kanna was starting to worry....mabe she should help. When she decide to grab a broom the thing had already taken over his both arms, entirely, and was going for his head.

"Kanna help me!!!" Naraku yelled. Kanna, without holding anything back, hitted the glob with the brom, also hiting Naraku in the process.After a few minutes of fighting the glob got tired of Naraku and it pounced on Kanna right square in the face. 

"Ahh..." her screamed came out mufled by the glob. Now it was Naraku's turn to grab the broom and try to hit the glob. Before he could strike the mutant meat loaf, Kagura came in the room, and the meat loaf left Kanna's face, back to the pot where it came from. Kagura just stood there staring at the two like they just came out from a freak show. "It wanted to kill me!"

"Ofcoarse it did." She said with sarcasam, "You two pr0obably liked it so much but your pride won't alow it."

"It really tryed kill us, Kagura." Naraku protested.

"Right....here is the bread I baked! Hope you like it." She handed them some stick bread that it really didn't look like something that was waiting for the moment to pounce on them and suck their lifes right out of their bodies. So both gave it a try.

Naraku bit it, and then looked at it strangely, and bit it again with full force. Pain shot through his entire body as he cluntches his presciouse jaw that was probably broken.

"What did you put in this? Concrete?" ( I have no idea if they had concrete by then, but I think not....so just say that he psychic.) Naraku yelled at Kagura.

"Hey I did that with all my daughtery love! Don't scream at me!" she yelled back.

"If this is love then I don't want to know what hatred is." Kanna stated simply, receiving a glare from Kagura. "This concrete bread is worthless, I'll go eat some fruits or whatever I found first that is edible." Kanna truned towards the door, and trowed the bread over her shoulder. The bread flew half way across the room ending up by where the fire was. The stick bread caught fire and slowly passed the fire onto the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" all three yelled and run out of the house.

Half an hour later, the examplary ::coughcough:: family was found sat on the remainder of the steps that lead to where the house use to be.

"I was only trying to make you a good dinner...It's all you fault, Kanna" Kagura yelled, pointing at Kanna.

"I was not the one who made the flameable-concreat-stick-bread!"

"If you had any feelings you wouldn't have trowed my presciouse stick BREAD in the FIRE!!!" she emphised.

"If you would have at least asked someone with expirence to do this nothing would have happened!"

"Iif I had given you smart brains...this would most definetly not have happen!" Naraku said sinking his face into his hands.

Kagura and Kanna looked at each other. Kagura hugged Naraku (a family moment! ::Sniff:: ) "It's not your fault!" she said.

Kanna only patted his back. "yeah..."

"Yes it is! I should have gave you my brains!" Naraku yelled/cryed.

The two girl looked at each other again. "But you did give us all the information that is instored in you brain." They said at the same time.

Naraku stayed silent. In that moment of silent a thing started to move in the ashes of the house, but soon, what was left of the roof fell on it.

"Well....at least the gob is dead." Kanna tried to cheer him up, but h only growled.

FIN!!!

THE END!!!

NO MORE!!!

I finnaly finished it!! I'm so proud of this!! Please tell me what you think! And...

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL YOU MOTHERS OUT THERE!!!


End file.
